teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Frayed
"Frayed" is the fifth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Angela L. Harvey and directed by Robert Hall. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 1, 2013. Synopsis During a bus ride to a cross country meet, Scott and his friends flash back to the events of a preemptive strike against the Alphas that has left several injured and possibly one or more dead. Recap Cast Staring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Jeremiah Sutheim as Jared Trivia Goofs *It is good to sterilize the needle, but what's the point if you spit the thread. *When coach is blowing his whistle to interrupt Stiles attempts at getting him to stop at the rest stop, his hand changes from holding and not holding his whistle between the shots in front and behind his head. Quotes :Lydia: What's wrong with him? :Stiles: What's wrong with him? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that? ---- :Stiles: Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that. ---- :Lydia: out with Aiden I mean your hands. :Aiden: They're on your waist. :Lydia: I know. What am I, a nun? Put them somewhere more useful. ---- :Deucalion: Come on, Scott. Put those away. I'd have to be blind, deaf and quadriplegic for you to be an actual threat or maybe you should take a chance. ---- :Stiles: We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come. :Scott: We had to. There's safety in numbers. :Stiles: Well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre - or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery... ---- :Scott: Why is the default plan always murder? Just once can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone? :Peter: You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? ---- :Coach Finstock: Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting! ---- :Stiles: So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind. :Lydia: Or actually is a dark druid. :Stiles: A darach. :Lydia: You know... some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle. :Stiles: So we got alpha werewolves against a dark druid. :Lydia: Yeah. ---- :Kali: Are we serious with this kid? Look at him, he's an Alpha? To what, a couple of useless teenagers? :Deucalion: Some have more promise than others. ---- :Scott: PSAT prep What's the word? :Stiles: "Anachronism." :Scott: Something that exists out of its normal time. :Stiles: Nice. Okay, next word..."incongruous." :Scott: Um, can you use it in a sentence? :Stiles: Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... ---- :Chris: Threading the needle; finding a safe path between two opposing forces. :Allison: Sounds like saving your own ass. Soundtrack *This Is What It Sounds Like - of Verona *Future Stars - Private Parties *Hounds - Valleys *Girlfriend - Watch the Duck *Hey Now - London Grammar Category:Season Three Episodes